Question: Convert $4\ \dfrac{14}{15}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${4}\ {\dfrac{14}{15}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${4} + {\dfrac{14}{15}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $15$ as the fractional part ${4} \times \dfrac{15}{15} = {\dfrac{60}{15}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{60}{15}} + {\dfrac{14}{15}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{60}{15}} + {\dfrac{14}{15}} = \dfrac{74}{15}$